Crimson Kiss
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: As it turns out, Severus Snape is the secret mate of a vampire. Well, not-so-secret anymore. The entire castle now knows. What mischief will occur? What passionate moments will become public? What will become of Snape's now crumbling 'tough teacher' reputation? Can one vampire turn Hogwarts completely upside-down. Slash. Uke!Severus ...Horrible Summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning Now, Before you read: Severus's appearance will change - mainly in ethnicity. If you want the FULL reason why, please see the author's note # 5 at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you. :) **_

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear?"

The golden trio turned to see a young Gryffindor with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"No, what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Someone - that Collins kid, I think his name is - is going to pull a prank on Professor Snape, right in the middle of the Great Hall!"

"What?" All three of them gasped; Hermione from shock, Ron from excitment, and Harry from a combination of the two.

"When?"

"Today, during breakfast."

Apparently they weren't the only ones to know about this, as all four suddenly noticed a stampede of students making their way to the Great Hall, whispering and giggling to each other.

Not wanting to miss out, except for Hermione who was less-than-amused by this, they too ran to breakfast.

* * *

Sitting down by their friends, while stilling keeping a side-eye on the teachers' table and Professor Snape, they began speaking in hushed tones.

"What's going on with this prank, does anyone know," Harry asked the group.

"N-not really," Neville had a slight tremble in is voice, probably fearing what Professor Snape would do to the prankster, or anyone else in his house. "I just know that Tom Collins **(1)** is the one who said he was going to do it."

Hermione decided to question him as well, "What exactly is he going to be doing? He does know that no one has ever been able to sucessfully prank Professor Snape before, right? How does he expect to accomplish this?"

"Wait!" Ron interjected, "Tom Collins, as in 'Tom _he-who-is-convinced-that-Snape-is-harboring-a-vampire-in-his-room_ Collins', is behind this."

"Um, I guess so... And I don't know Hermione, he really didn't us give any details."

Tom Collins is a Gryffindor seventh year who for years has been convinced that Snape had a vampire in his rooms, ever since he was a fourth year and was down in the dungeons past curfew, apparently hearing odd noises coming from Snape's rooms, and then 'a flash of black so quick that it was like a snitch on caffine, but the size of a person' as he put it. Everyone else thought that it was more convincing that Snape **was** a vampire, or that an actual vampire would be too afraid of Snape to want to be his roomie. Collins was still convinced that he saw a vampire though; everyone wondered what affect that would have on his prank.

* * *

In a silent whisper came the spell "Veniecum Sanguinous",** (2)** as the speaker cut open his own palm - hidden from view under the table. He waited. He would wait for two minutes, if it did not come then he'd have to go through with the dangerous part of his 'prank'.

Even though two minutes went by and there was still no sign of it, there was an air of damp-suspision, or something dark in the air. The castor grinned, it'll come for this one. He knew it would.

This time the spell could not be called out in a whisper, so the young man abruptly stood up, pointed his wand towards the teachers' table and yelled "Morsa Moris - Vam!"**(3)**

A deadly streak of gold flew across the room, right at Professor Snape, who barely had enough time to widen his eyes in fear as it made its way towards him.

The potions teacher barely registered the fact that someone called out 'Severus'...

Before he found himself on the ground, across the room, with another body shielded over him.

He looked up and into the other's eyes.

"Klaus..."

* * *

Everyone else in the Great Hall was in an uproar - panic throughout all four houses, afraid that either Collins had killed Professor Snape, or that he would come for them next.

Several of the teachers sprang into action after Collins unleashed the spell, casting a body bind on his triumphant looking figure.

For anyone looking directly at Severus Snape, they would see an odd flicker in his appearance every few seconds. Although who would really notice that when the odd being over said Professor was currently _way_ too close into his personal space, lips almost touching.

The mysterious man bypassed the lips and went straight to the neck, fangs extending out of his mouth and lightly into Snape's pale neck. The potions professor gasped, but then calmed half a second later - looking as if he had just taken an extra strong calming drought. He sighed, eyes half lidded and whispered something that people further away were unable to hear. The (now obvious) vampire withdrew his fangs and licked the two little bite wounds that were left there.

He smiled and leaned in again, this time brushing his lips against Snapes... and finally sent the glamor spell, or whatever spell Snape had on him, on a seizure-like flicking spree. The vampire kissed him once more, and suddenly the flicker burned out; a slightly different looking Severus Snape was in its place.

He still had the same features - black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin - except that instead of looking completely caucasian**(4)** he now looked mixed with something, possibly something asian. His eyes had a slight squint to them, his face wasn't as sharp, he looked as if he had gotten shorter (although it was hard to tell since he was still on the ground, being held by a vampire), and his nose wasn't big anymore - it was still slightly hooked, but it looked more like a random bump then generally being hooked though. Lastly, he looked younger too, which was odd. **(5)**

The vampire stroked the side of his face gently, then wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him up with him. Snape leaned his head on the vampire's shoulder, who in turn smiled softly at him. The vampire then looked into the crowd and glared at Collins with dark, glowing red eyes.

"You best mind your own, damn business next time. Try that again," The vampire flashed his fangs, "and I'll make sure any punishment your teachers give you will be a tickle compared to what I'll do".

Collins couldn't nod because of the body bind, but the look in his eyes made it clear that he wouldn't try anything again.

The rest of the students gulped.

Dumbledore chose this moment to end the 'show' and ordered all heads of house to take their students back to their common rooms until further notice. After, he and Madam Pomfrey took Snape and the vampire away, most likely to the Hospital Wing to make sure Professor Snape was okay.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was surprisingly silent for a while, until Ron decided it was time to break it.

"So, I guess Collins was right then, eh? Scary."

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. The Boy Who Lived then thought of something and turned to Hermione.

"What was that spell he shouted before? Collins I mean... It wasn't an unforgivable."

"No, it wasn't. Or at least, not really to wizards. 'Morsa Moris - Vam' is a curse used as a challenge to a vampire; the challenger will use it to harm a vampire's mate-"

Ron gaged, recalling how the vampire had his lips all over the professor.

"The curse can greatly harm a vampire mate, and even kill the mate if they are human - wizard or not. It's only legal because although the curse harms the mate, it's actual intention is towards the vampire. Nothing is more upsetting to a vampire then something happening to its mate, so putting its mate's life in danger forces the vampire to accept the challenge.

"Just like we saw before: if the curse is called out, and the challenge issued, the vampire has to show up and 1) defend its mate, and 2) negotiate with the wizard.

"It's quite cruel, but unfortunately legal, since it's the people with more power and influence in the ministry who use it to make deals with vampires."

"What about Snape's change of appearence?" Harry still wondered about that.

"That, I have no idea. Hopefully Dumbledore will be able to explain it later."

* * *

_**1) 'Tom Collins' Anyone realize where it's from? ... Rent! Yup, I did. Lol, we're doing 'Seasons of Love' in my Music Theater class, which goes w/ the play/movie Rent, which I just saw this Tuesday. Loved it! Tom is awesome, but I Just adore Angel! :D Anyway, Idk why I chose Tom's name, I just Needed to put it in there. Anyone who realized that gets a virtual cookie. =)**_

_**2) "Veniecum Sanguinous" I got from 'venient cum sanguine' (Sorry if it's inaccurate, I used Google Translate, but tried to be as exact as I could) which is supposed to be Latin for 'Come with blood'. **_

_**3) "Morsa Moris - Vam" is (again like the above, sorry if its inaccurate) supposed to come from 'mors amoris' which is supposed to mean 'death of love', and 'vampir' which is (the Romania version) of 'Vampire'. So it's supposed to be like 'death of the vampire love'. **_

_**4) I wasn't sure what to put there to describe the change in ethnicity - I'm not sure what he was to begin with aside from Caucasian/white, so I just put that. If anyone knows any specifics on what his original or perceived ethnicity (Not nationality) is, please let me know - then perhaps I could put more detail into this.  
**_

_***5) There are 3 things here:**_

_**1. I made him secretly be part Asian - Japanese if you wan to be specific - because I've always liked the fact that he had dark eyes and black hair which I perceive as being more Asian than anything. I toyed with the idea and found it fun to do. A little spin on the character. Why he hid it will be discussed later. **_

_**2. Another reason for the above, Klaus, the vampire in the story, is his lover... and his seme. I wanted Severus to fit more of the stereotypical uke role. **_

_**3. Why he is/looks younger: This will also be brought up later. If you Really wanna know, I'll post spoilers. For now, let's just say it has to do with Klaus's influence. ;) I'll let you think on that a bit. **_

_**That's all for now. Anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask. People usually have to question my ideas to get where they came from. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the members of The Order were a little shocked, and a bit confused would be a complete understatement. Dumbledore knew that word had spread like wildfire, which meant the the Ministry became aware (even more quickly due to Dolores Umbridge's presence that year), and thus automatically so did Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Not to mention the Weasleys and Mad Eye Moody... Therefore, the sooner they explained the situation, the better.

Severus was not looking forward to this confrontation. He hated letting people into the details of his personal life, especially people he hated - like Black and Lupin. He already would have to explain to the entire school about his bonding with Klaus, he did not want to (though he knew he'd have to) go into detail about their relationship for The Order members. Joy...

Klaus was also **not helping **the situation. He loved the vampire, he really did, but Klaus was so much more free spirited than he... or maybe the correct statement would be that he didn't give a fuck what other people thought. He had always been that way. It was one of the things that Severus loved about him. His openness, coupled with his ability to get through to Severus and make everything seem like it would be alright, were the only things that allowed Severus to survive this meeting with determination and his head held high.

The 'emergency Order Meeting' was taking place the night after the incident, around ten o'clock pm.

There were only moments left.

* * *

(Flashback)

After Severus had been taken to the hospital wing to be checked over, and had finally been cleared, he and Klaus returned to their room. The vampire immediately pulled Severus down on to the bed with him, and pulled the wizard into a comforting embrace. Severus was used to Klaus's affections and did not fight it, he even snuggled into it (not that he'd ever admit that to anyone).

They laid there like that for half an hour until Dumbledore came with the subject he'd hoped that he'd be able to avoid for at least a little while longer.

"Severus, I know that this is hard for you, but we must do this and as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more hassle this will cause us later."

Obviously meaning Moody, who was probably already finding a way to use this against Severus. A delay in confrontation would just add fuel to the fire.

"I know Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him before turning to his lover. "I assume, now that the kneazle is out of the bag, that you will be by Severus's side."

Klaus smirked those long fangs at him, "Without a doubt."

After the Headmaster left, the two discussed what to do at the meeting. Most likely they would have to drink Veritaserum and answer whatever personal, idiotic, or humiliating questions were thrown at them. Severus made a mental note to have Dumbledore make everyone swear on their magic that whatever said in this meeting did not leave Grimmauld Place.

Klaus reassured him throughout the night and day after they would endure and all would be well.

* * *

Finally the time came for the meeting. Klaus put his arm around Severus's shoulders and gave him a small kiss on the side of his mouth before they left.

As soon as they arrived, they noticed that even though they were on time, they were the last ones present. Apparently either this matter was more dangerous than initially thought, or everyone was just too damn curious for their own good.

Especially now that they saw what Klaus looked like... Without knowing he as a vampire, Klaus could still attract attention just from his unique features: his hair was more fair than the Malfoys', in fact, it was white; his eyes too were odd, they were a deep red; the rest of his body was pale, enhanced even more by his vampirism, but held muscle in his lanky form. In short, a good-looking albino.

They went to stand near Dumbledore and away from everyone else's gazes. Klaus still held Severus in a half embrace and only pulled him closer when the others stared. He was very protective of his mate when he had the chance to be.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and brought everyone's attention to him.

"I'm sure you all know why I summoned this meeting." Moody looked like he wanted to comment something that everyone knew would be highly against Severus, so Dumbledore continued quickly before he had the chance to do so.

"We are here to nip this in the bud before an unnecessary panic is caused. I would like to introduce Klaus Schreiber, Severus's mate for the past fifteen years."

Dumbledore intentionally put in the last part so that they would know that this was no new thing, that he had clearly known about it, and that no harm had come from it.

"Why was this never mentioned?" Moody demanded.

Dumbledore answered for Severus. "This is a matter of Severus's personal life, it was irrelevant to do so."

"By why keep it a secret?" Arthur Weasley glanced at the two. "Not just Klaus, but also... your appearance."

Severus looked away at that, sort of embarrassed "The matter of my appearance was something that I decided to hide when I was young."

His voice sounded different as well, it was less deep, but still silky in its own way.

"People back then were not as kind to wizards with a different ethnicity. It may not be as obvious of a discrimination as blood purity, but that's only because there are not as many wizards with 'foreign blood' who attend Hogwarts, as there are muggleborns.

"There are more now, but back then it would have been even more difficult for me."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Any more questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not without Veritaserum," Mad Eye grumbled.

Severus sighed. He knew that it'd come down to that. Dumbledore 'of course'-ed and produced a vile, asking someone to gather two glasses of water from the kitchen. He put three drops in each glass and gave them to Severus and Klaus. Both downed them and prepared for the questioning. Dumbledore led them to some chairs and sat them down.

Alastor Moody started the questions.

"Have you really been mates for fifteen years?"

Severus answered, "Bonded mates, yes. If you mean on only an attraction level, than longer."

"How long?"

"Twenty six years."

Everyone was shocked at that.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were children," Severus answered. Klaus added in this time, though.

"Since he was nine, and I was thirteen."

"And you knew you were mates, then?"

Severus answered first, "No, not at first. There was a 'spark' is you want to call it that, but we didn't know necessarily that we were mates; just attracted to each other."

Klaus grinned, "Love at first sight."

Severus rolled his eyes at how cliche it sounded.

Moody turned to him. "You were not a vampire back then?"

He couldn't have been since once turned, you aged much slower than a normal human would. Klaus couldn't have been a vampire at thirteen, or he would still have the appearance of a thirteen year old, not someone in his early twenties.

"No. I was turned at twenty one."

"Were you a wizard ?"

"No. I am, or I was, a muggle."

Moody's eyes narrowed and turned to Severus. "Then how did you two meet?"

"I'm a half-blood. I lived in the muggle world growing up. Klaus and I went to the same school."

"Details~!" Tonks shouted from the crowd gathered around.

Klaus, who wasn't as embarrassed by their 'love story' as Severus was, quickly took over.

"You see, I was a rebel, I didn't give a damn about school and was held back for two years. I was the opposite of Sev," he glanced at the potions professor who had his head turned with a blush on his cheeks.

"He was the kid genius, two years ahead of his grade. His mom, I remember, made sure that he completed his muggle education before his wizard one. Ya know, to be prepared and such."

Severus cleared his throat to hurry Klaus along. The vampire only chuckled.

"Okay, okay. So anyway..."

"Ohh, ohhh!" Tonks called once again. "Can we **see** it?"

She was getting way more into this than anyone else was.

"Uh, sure, if you have a way to."

She looked to Dumbledore with a pleading look. He shook his head in an amusement and told Klaus to remember the memory as he whispered a spell to him.

The room faded to black and a movie-like visual began:

_A younger version of Klaus is sitting back in his chair, feet up on the desk, while the teacher drones on about some topic or another related to science. The tight black pants, combat boots, and a punk shirt underneath the only uniform-looking piece of clothing on him, a light blue jacket with the school crest on the left side of the chest area, said volumes about him. His white hair was messy in an 'I don't care' way, his attitude pretty much mirrored the exact same thing._

_The instructor eventually stopped her rambling and walked up to Klaus's desk glaring at him. _

_"Mr. Schreiber," she said coldly "unless you want to be in this class until you're forty, I would advise you to pay attention!"_

_He only rolled his eyes and paid her no heed. He planned to drop out of school as soon as he could. _

_The bell rang and he sprang up from his desk, grabbed his book bag, and strode out of the class room. He heard Mrs. Warner sigh in frustration but didn't care enough to glance back. _

_Fortunately, that was his last class of the day and he was now headed outside for the trek home. He stopped by the side of the school and took out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up. He just stood there smoking for a few minutes, relaxing. _

_There was a sudden noise to his right and he turned to see two boys running after each other. They were maybe twelve - one of them had something of the other's, and the other was chasing after him, both were shrieking, one with laughter, the other with annoyance. _

_He was about to turn back around when he saw them both, one right after the other, run into a younger kid, causing him to drop the book he was reading, and knock the glasses he was wearing off his face. _

_"Hey!" Klaus shouted over to them and they stopped dead in their tracks, looking wide eyed at Klaus. "The hell was __**that**__?" He gestured to the fallen boy on the ground dusting off his book. _

_They both looked at each other and shouted a 'sorry' over to the boy before bolting out of there. They knew for a fact that Klaus would have no qualms about beating their faces in, he was that type of kid. _

_Klaus shook his head and dropped his cigarette, stomping it out before going over to the kid. He noticed the large, circular-lensed spectacles on his way over and picked them up. He sat down directly in front of the boy and brushed the dirt off the glasses. _

_"Here. They're a little dirty, but still usable if you need to see to get home." He held out the glasses to the kid, who was still peering down at his book which looked much worse than the glasses did. _

_"It's okay," the boy answered. "They're only reading glasses. I use them for class-" He finally looked up. _

_Deep brown eyes met crimson red. Even watching as a third person, you could see some sort of, well, 'spark', pass between the two. They stared at each other for about a minute, which to them each felt like an eternity. _

_The younger boy was much smaller than Klaus, he had black, shiny hair that framed his face and although it didn't quite make it to his shoulders, it still seemed more feminine than a boy's hair should be. His hypnotic dark brown eyes had a slight squint to them around the edges, but other than that were large and luminous. All in all, he was rather feminine. In fact, the only reason that Klaus knew it was a boy in the first place was because of the uniform - blue-gray pants, a white under shirt, blue outer jacket like Klaus had, and a dark blue tie that went into the jacket. _

_The boy cleared his throat. "Thank you... You're in my class, aren't you?" _

_Klaus looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his face. "Yeah! Oh, I know you. You're the one that skipped ahead, right?" _

_The younger blushed, "Yeah" and held out a hand. "I'm Severus Snape. And, you're Klaus Schreiber, right?" _

_Klaus smirked and shook the hand, "My reputation is well known, huh?" _

_Severus laughed, "The only one I know who could drive Mrs. Warner so bat shit crazy in one evening, that would take everyone else a month." _

_Klaus laughed now as well. Both smiled at each other, and looked down to realize that they both still had their hands clasped together, but not shaking anymore. _

_They both awkwardly pulled away from each other._

_"I-I gotta get home. It's a while away, have to take the tube..." _

_"Right, right." Klaus stepped out of the way and Severus started to walk away. Klaus called out to him one last time. "Severus."_

_He turned around. _

_"I'll see you in biology, tomorrow?"_

_Severus gave a small smile, "Yeah" and walked away. _

The lights of the room came back on and everyone's attention was back on the two lovers.

Klaus merely smiled and shrugged. "And that's basically how we met."

Tonks was looking starry-eyed from the scene she just saw. Anyone who really looked at her would see that she looked like she was trying to keep in a squeal. Severus shuddered internally at the thought of Tonks being a yaoi fan.

"Any more questions?" Klaus's smooth, confident voice cut through his thoughts.

* * *

The questions continued on for a while, Severus was getting really tired of it all. The only good thing about this was that since Moody had taken over questioning, Black hadn't had the chance to mock him, yet.

When it finally ended, Severus stood up and stretched, ready to leave. Everyone else stood as well and started over to the Fireplace to floo home, or wherever they needed to be.

Klaus drew Severus to him and kissed him. "Told you everything would be fine."

Severus leaned into him, "Yes, yes."

"Well if it isn't the happy couple?" A voice that Severus knew too well called from behind them.

"Black," Severus growled, turning to face the man.

The other smirked. "Or would you prefer _Sev, _or _Sevie_?"

"Not. From. You." He wanted to hex this man even more than usual.

"I always thought you were a little too feminine, but I ever imagined **this**!" He laughed. "You could pass for a girl-"

Before Severus could grab his wand, Klaus took his hand and gave him a look saying that he'll handle this. He stepped in front of Severus and faced Black, and dark smile on his face.

"You may not know the laws involving vampire clans, but they say that anyone threatening a vampire's mate has to deal with the vampire themselves." His lips curved upwards all the way to reveal long, sharp fangs that struck fear into the hearts of the average wizard with their possibilities.

"I don't think that you want to deal with _me_, do you?"

Severus was happy to note that Black looked much less arrogant than he did five seconds ago. Black himself merely mustered up his remaining dignity and left, mumbling something about meeting Lupin or some other excuse.

Severus glanced up at Klaus and smiled. The vampire took his hand.

"Let's go 'home'."

* * *

**I've actually been wanting to update for a while. The problem with this story (and a few of my other ones) is that I Know what I want to happen, it's the organizing it into a document that's the difficult part. Also the time. -_- But I'm trying to update stories and such. But I'm also trying to do things like scholarships (I have like 9 more that I need to complete all by May 1st, Gah!) and I Still Have NO IDEA where I'm going for college. :( Been accepted to BCC (Yay!), Applied to Pratt and am not supposed to get an answer until April, Going to an Instant Decision day for Bloomfield in a few days... Everything is just Crazy. **

**I Apologize. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed (I don't do this for all of my stories, only ones where there aren't too many reviews) **

**Kiiriminna**

**FireSenshi2**

**Marzol**

**AncientPurebloodPrincessLoli ta - Truthfully no, other than his name, and a bit of his personality - the rebel thing - Klaus really isn't based off of Maiden Rose. ^^" (I don't like to copy exactly unless it's a crossover) I pictured him as a really hot albino actually (there are so many of those in anime, I just couldn't resist throwing one into the Harry Potter universe). xD**

**Until next time. ^_^ **


End file.
